Namekian
They are humanoid with unique characteristics, including green skin and antennae. They are typically taller than the average human. Namekians are a race of philosophical warriors - more than competent warriors, but only choosing to fight when they need to. They do not have genders but are generally identified as males. They reproduce asexually by spitting out an egg (typically shortening their life in the process). Namekians have many other characteristics that provide them with numerous advantages over other races (see below). Being a relatively peaceful race, Namekians have long been members of the United Galactic Alliance. Special *+1 STR, +1 DEX, +1 WIS *'Extendable Limbs': Limbs can stretch up to two extra feet per character level (maximum of 20 feet) *'Regeneration': 1 HP/minute. *+2 to Listen/Spot Checks Racial Feats Object Creation: Namekians have the almost magical ability to create minor items out of nothing. At the cost of 2 temporary ability points, the character can create minor items such as wood, clothing, paper or other such items (DM's discretion). These items are easily recongized as the creation of a Namekian and can not be sold. ''Requires character level 2 and wisdom 18. '' Sai Sei: Some Namekians train to increase their regenerative abilities. The character is able to use temporarily Constitution points to regenerate major damage to their bodies (limbs, organs, even their entire body if need be). It is only necessary for the brain to be intact and (for at least a moment) functioning. It costs 4 CON to regenerate limbs, 6 CON to regenerate a torso and 1 CON for smaller regenerations, such as organs or smaller loss of body (ears, finger etc). ''Requires character level ''3. Nobirdu Ude: Some Namekians train to increase their body's elasticity and flexibility. Character is able to extend limbs past their original potential (up to 60 feet), and gain the ability to stretch 4 feet per character level. At a cost of 10 temporary ability points, the character may grow their entire body up to 60 feet tall (everything in proportion). Character gains increased physical strength (+15 STR, +25% HP) during this "transformation" but it is quite draining (2 temporary ability points per round until the Namekian returns to normal size). ''Requires character level 5. '' Fusion: Namekians are able to fuse with another Namekian, greatly increasing their power. This fusion ability is permanent and results in the death of the Namekian that fused into the other. Once a Namekian is found (all parties must be willing for fusion to work), the two bodies join into one (the more powerful body acting as the host in most cases) with the end resulting in a single Namekian that is significantly more powerful than the original. The exact end results can vary upon fusion to fusion (DM's discretion). ''Requires character level 7. '' Dragon Ball Creation: '''Very rarely a Namekian of immense power is born with the power to generate the mysterious Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls power is dependent on their creator (DM's Discretion) and follow the rules listed on the Dragon Ball page). '''Requires character level 9 Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance